Advances in proteomics have provided unprecedented opportunities for cardiovascular research. The Cardiovascular Research Institute (CVRI) in the Department of Cell Biology and Molecular Medicine at the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ)-New Jersey Medical School (NJMS) are dedicated to the understanding of cellular and molecular mechanisms in cardiovascular diseases. CVRI is currently receiving funding from the NIH totaling 44 million dollars. Proteomic discoveries constitute an integral component of our research strategy. To accomplish our NIH specific aims containing proteomics components, we have established a cardiac proteomics research group under the direction of this PI. CVRI has become one of the major users of equipments, especially mass spectrometers in the Center of Advanced Proteomics Research (CAPR) of UMDNJ. Most of our proteomics experiments have conducted by 2D gel electrophoresis (2DE)-based approach. However, this approach has its limitation, not able to detect proteins of low abundance, high hydrophobicity, extreme isoelectric points, and high molecular weights. Recently, an emerging technology, iTRAQ, has been optimized and implemented in CAPR for quantitative shotgun proteomics. It has been proven more effective in expanding the proteome coverage and identifying low abundant proteins. This technology however, requires significant instrument time on a per experiment basis. Access to the existing mass spectrometers in CAPR is extremely limited due to the growing demands from different research groups, especially neuroscience (NeuroProteomics Core Facility) and cancer research (newly established Cancer Center) at UMDNJ-NJMS. Therefore, to fulfill our aims, we propose to purchase a QSTAR(r) Elite mass spectrometer with high speed MALDI source, which provides greater speed for iTRAQ experiments and identification of low abundant proteins, complementing existing mass spectrometers. This new mass spectrometer will be located in CAPR, which will be relocated to the NJMS-University Hospital Cancer Center Building, opening in September 2006. An advisory committee composed of CVRI, CAPR, and NJMS-UH Cancer Center investigators, would oversee the fiscal budget, scientific management, and daily operation of this instrument. A User Club would provide an important forum for data sharing and collaborations. With the benefit of a new QSTAR(r) Elite system, cardiovascular investigators at UMDNJ could use the state-of-the-art proteomics technology to maximize their benefits in complementing their existing research approaches and promoting new research directions and collaborations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]